


In The Shop

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For thisbirdhadflown's prompt: Kingsman, any two characters, and a body swap





	

Harry knocked at Merlin’s door, then quickly entered without waiting for a response.

“Merlin, please tell me you can explain why Dagonet has taken over the candidates knives training. I knew he was proficient, but I’ve never seen him handle them quite like that before. I thought Eggsy was supposed to be working with them today.”

Merlin points to one of his monitors and flips on the audio. “Apparently something came up,” he snarks. Harry leans over and watches as Eggsy talks to a customer at the shop, pulling out fabric swatches and a tray of ties. “Is he giving...quite good advice on colour matching?” Harry asked incredulously.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before quickly exiting the room to figure out what the bloody hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
